Konoha's Secret Torture Device
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: Team 7 finally captures Sasuke, and Tsunade needs to know where Orochimaru is. When Sasuke won't tell, she sends in Ibiki Morino, Konoha's best interrogator. Can he get the information out of Sasuke? Includes "From Justin to Kelly" and Britney bashing.


"WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM!" Naruto shouted, running into the village with a huge smile on his face. "WE FINALLY GOT HIM!"

Sakura ran in behind him, jumping up and down happily. "I knew we could do it, Naruto!"

"I told you, Sakura! Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises!"

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes, following behind them and gripping the chained Sasuke tightly by the arm. Team 7 immediately took him to Tsunade, who surveyed him curiously.

"So this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back at her boredly.

"So? What do want?"

Tsunade looked over at Sakura and Naruto, who were still quietly cheering, before looking back at Sasuke.

"Tell me the locations of Orochimaru's hideouts, and where he is now."

Sasuke looked at her. "No," he said smugly.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well, I figured you wouldn't say anything, and there's nothing more I can do here." She looked at Shizune. "Send in Ibiki."

--

"Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" Ibiki asked as Sasuke was led in to the interrogation room. "They finally captured you."

Sasuke looked back at him emotionlessly as he was forced into a seat across from Ibiki. A bright light shone on Sasuke's face and he squinted to avoid it.

"You may leave," Ibiki told his subordinates, who nodded and left. Ibiki immediately leaned forward and looked at Sasuke. "Nobody has ever seen me interrogate a prisoner before. They don't know what I do, and they don't care. They just know it works. So...if you don't tell me what I wanna know, I could do anything to you."

"Anything?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile.

Ibiki glared at him, and suddenly his eyes widened and he shook his head. "What? No, you perv! Not like that! Ew...that's disgusting! I'm not gonna do THAT, anything short of that, ok?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well, forget it. I'm not telling you Orochimaru's whereabouts, no matter what you do."

Ibiki matched Sasuke's expression. "Then I'll be forced to use my own methods to extract the information out of you. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Sasuke smirked. "Do your worst."

Ibiki stared at him for a moment, finally turning around and walking towards a cabinet behind him that had five drawers. "Very well." He opened the top drawer and reached in, pulling out a clothespin and putting it on his nose. Sasuke looked on with interest.

"What's that for?" he asked.

Ibiki reached into the drawer and pulled out a sock. Sasuke could practically see the stink coming off it, and he could certainly smell it.

"Oh...oh god...that smells..." Sasuke whispered, struggling to cover his nose, but remembering that his hands were still bound. "What the hell is that?"

"Naruto wore these socks all last month, without taking them off," Ibiki explained.

"Geez..." Sasuke thought. Aloud he said, "How long before you'll put that away?"

Ibiki smiled. "Eh...normally I use it for about thirty minutes because that's when my eyes start to water, but for you I think I can last an hour."

Sasuke sighed. The first ten minutes came and went, every breath Sasuke took through his nose filled with the putrid smell of Naruto's feet. Once he made the mistake of breathing through his mouth, and he could practically taste the sock, the smell was so strong.

After fifteen more minutes, Sasuke could practically feel his brain cells dying from the rotten smell. Ibiki seemed to be feeling it too, like he had mentioned earlier, his eyes were starting to water. Sasuke could feel his eyes tearing up too, and tried to close his eyes to ease the pain, but it only made it worse.

By the time forty minutes had passed, it had turned into some kind of competition between Ibiki and Sasuke on who could stand it the longest. Both of them looked like they were crying, and when Ibiki finally spoke his voice was hoarse. "Had enough?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head no. "Twenty more minutes, then..." Ibiki told him.

Finally, with ten minutes left to go, Sasuke swore there were visible stink waves throughout the room, and everything seemed to be moving slightly, like how it gets when it's really hot outside. Sasuke waited patiently for five more minutes, staring at Ibiki through his wet eyes. Ibiki's eyes burned right back into his, and after a moment he turned and put the sock back into the top drawer. Almost immediately, the smell vanished and the air went back to normal. Both males wiped their eyes, and Ibiki removed his clothespin and put it back in the drawer. "Congratulations, kid. Not many people can even take thirty minutes of that. But you still have a lot more to go through. I haven't ever failed at extracting information out of an enemy, and I'm not about to start now. Well, I suppose you deserve to know exactly how I'm going to do this, since you passed the first test," Ibiki told him. He gestured towards the cabinet. "See these five drawers? Each of them contains a way to torture you. As we go lower, it will get worse."

"So...that was the easiest out of all of them?" Sasuke asked, a tinge or nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Yes. Let's see if you can survive the next test. It's actually quite painful, but will only last for ten minutes."

"Painful? Isn't that illegal?"

Ibiki smiled. "Didn't I tell you? I can do whatever I want, as long as I get the information, and nobody will question me."

"That's a load of bull," Sasuke retorted.

"Really? Well, we'll see about that." Ibiki opened the second drawer and pulled out ten objects. Sasuke immediately recognized them all as mousetraps.

"You're gonna stick mousetraps on my fingers?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Ibiki laughed.

"No, why would I do that? That would involve freeing your hands. These are going on your toes!"

Sasuke mentally cursed. Out loud he gritted his teeth and said, "Do it. I don't care."

"Fine. I will," Ibiki replied, kneeling down in front of Sasuke and pulling both of his shoes and socks off. He set to work on the first trap, setting it up so it would clamp down on Sasuke's toe when Ibiki touched the trap to it. As he turned away to set up the second, Sasuke got an idea. Rearing his foot back, he aimed a kick right at Ibiki's face. A second before it would have reached him, Ibiki's hand flashed up in front of him and caught Sasuke's foot, gripping it tightly. He did all of this without even looking at Sasuke. Before Sasuke could pull his foot away, Ibiki reached up and tapped the trap against his big toe. It clamped down tightly, and Sasuke let out a yell.

"I wouldn't try that again," Ibiki warned, finishing up setting the rest of the traps. Holding two more in his hands, he did the same thing to two more toes. This time Sasuke suppressed his yell, not wanting to give Ibiki the satisfaction of hearing it. Ibiki finished up Sasuke's left foot and then moved to the right. When he was done, he got up and looked at a clock on the wall.

"Your time starts...now."

Sasuke sighed and turned away with a "Hmph." Ibiki smirked, watching Sasuke try to ignore the pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it? If you want it to stop, all you have to do is tell me where Orochimaru is hiding."

"No."

Ibiki sighed. "Fine. But don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Sasuke sat through ten minutes of sheer pain, not even bothering to act uncaring when Ibiki took off the mousetraps. Sasuke sighed in relief, wiggling his toes. "Ow!" he exclaimed, discovering that it hurt to move them. Instead he kept still, watching Ibiki put the traps back in the cabinet, close the second drawer, and then slowly open the third.

"Only five people have been able to get this far since I've had this job," Ibiki told him. "And out of those, only two got through this test too."

Sasuke watched him warily. Ibiki reached into the drawer and took out a CD player and a pair of head phones. He put the head phones on Sasuke, ignoring his questions about the new technology, and said, "This track is twenty minutes long. Enjoy." He pressed play, and turned the volume all the way up. Sasuke's head was filled with a high-pitched wringing that made him want to explode.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "What is this?!"

"It's a noise so high pitched that only kids can hear it. It's already annoying enough, but on the loudest volume...well, let's just say I'm glad I'm not you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to grind them together loudly enough to drown out the painful noise, but it was to no avail.

"Ugh...it hurts worse than the mouse traps!" Sasuke cried, trying to shake the head phones off his head.

"Oh no you don't. Those are special head phones. They won't come off until the track ends or I hit pause. You're not going to be able to shake them off."

The first ten minutes passed slowly, Sasuke clenching his fists and gritting his teeth the entire time, trying to think about anything besides the high-pitched noise ringing in his ears. "The Third Hokage's death...Naruto's harem jutsu..." Sasuke spent the next five minutes distracted by this, before finally the noise broke through his thoughts. "Ah...gotta think of something more distracting! How about Might Guy's team? Hmm...Neji...oh, that's a good one...I've always wondered if Neji's a guy or a girl...I hope it's the latter...well, on second thought, it doesn't really matter..."

"Alright, your time's up!" Ibiki finally called out. Sasuke sighed as the noise stopped. Unfortunately, the ringing in his ears didn't, and he had to shake his head several times before it did. Ibiki put the tape recorder away, and pulled out a portable DVD player and a DVD out of the fourth drawer.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, gesturing towards both objects. "More new technology?"

Ibiki looked at him. "This is very secret. Like I said before, only two other people got to see these items other than you. This...is called a portable DVD player, and this is a DVD.

Sasuke looked at the DVD. "From Justin to Kelly? What's that supposed to mean?"

Ibiki grinned. "We are going to watch this DVD, or movie, on this player. Well, rather, YOU are going to watch the movie."

"How long is the movie?" Sasuke asked.

"About 80 minutes."

"80 minutes? What are you going to do, then?"

"Ah, I almost forgot." Ibiki walked back to the drawer and took out another player and DVD. "I'm going to watch To Kill a Mockingbird. It's a classic."

"Wait...so how come nobody in the village knows about this technology? That CD thing, and now this? What's going on?"

Ibiki smiled. "This stuff is specially used for torture. The elders developed it. That's basically all I know, other than how it works."

Sasuke looked at him silently. "I wonder how many more things are out there that the village doesn't know about..." he thought.

Without another word Ibiki placed the DVD player in front of Sasuke, inserted the DVD, and hit the play button. He then moved to the other side of the room, sitting down in a chair with the other player. Sasuke turned his attention to the video. After a few commercials, it finally started.

"Who the hell is that? Why does she look so different from us?" Sasuke asked, but Ibiki shushed him.

"Just shut up and watch the movie!"

Sasuke angrily clamped his mouth shut and stared at the screen. Ten minutes into the movie, he thought, "Oh no...now I know why this is used for torture...they're going to..." he shut his eyes anxiously, but couldn't cover his ears, and couldn't help hearing all the main characters bursting into song. "Noooo...the cheesiness is killing me!" Sasuke mentally shouted. He finally cracked an eye open and looked at the screen. "And they're dancing too!" Sasuke looked away from the screen and over at Ibiki, who was absorbed in his movie. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't see the screen, and had no choice but to try and allow himself to be entertained by his own movie. The people had finally stopped dancing, and Sasuke watched boredly as talking went on for a few minutes. By the time the movie was half-over, Sasuke had been forced to endure many more musical numbers, and had realized, to top it all off, that this was a romantic movie. He sighed and slumped in his chair, wishing his hands were free so he could strangle himself to death. Or escape. That would be nice too. He thought about trying to break the chair with his Chidori, but it was made of a far too hard material to even bother trying to break. So instead, he sighed and stared at the moving pictures on the screen. The people were singing again. Ten minutes passed, and Sasuke was happy to say that no more songs had been played since. "Only thirty minutes left..." he thought.

Meanwhile, Ibiki seemed to be enjoying his movie, which made Sasuke all the more angrier. But still, he knew that he had to stick it out and stand up to Ibiki. There was no way he was betraying Orochimaru. If he wanted to kill his brother, Orochimaru was the help he needed. And so, his eyes stuck to the screen. A few more minutes past, and looking at the clock Sasuke saw that the movie would be over in around ten minutes. At this point, a boy with funny hair and the girl he had seen at the beginning of the movie were both walking in separate places. "Damn...they're singing again..." Sasuke thought angrily. Suddenly, the boy and the girl ended up in the same place. "Wow, nobody expected that..." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "We all know where this is going...which means the movie's almost over..."

As predicted, dramatic declarations of love followed, and the closing credits rolled in, another cheesy song Sasuke was sure he had heard somewhere earlier in the movie playing in the backround. "The movie's over."

Ibiki looked up at him. "Oh, I forgot all about you. My movie was rather good. Did you enjoy yours?"

Sasuke grumbled and didn't give him an answer. Ibiki picked up everything and put it back in the fourth drawer. He looked back at Sasuke, before reaching over and opening the fifth. Sasuke leaned forward, trying to see what was inside, but Ibiki was in his way. Ibiki turned and looked at him.

"Sasuke, before I show you what is in this drawer, I want to congratulate you on getting this far. Unfortunately, this is the part where you tell me what I want to know. Nobody has ever gotten by this test. In fact, only one person has even gotten to it. The thing that is contained in this drawer...is Konoha's secret torture weapon. It has never failed, and most likely never will. The one person who had this device used on him...was Itachi Uchiha, your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "My...brother? When did you ever need information from him?"

"A long time ago, before I was given this position. I was told this story by the man who I replaced. The village needed information on your clan. But that is another story for another time. I just thought you would want to know that even your brother was defeated by this device. Now you must realize how powerful it is."

Sasuke gulped, looking down at the drawer. Ibiki turned around and stuck his arm in, pulling out a round object.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked nervously, catching the word "Baby" written on the object.

"This, Sasuke, is a CD." Ibiki opened up the third drawer, retrieving the CD player and head phones.

"I thought we already used those!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"We did." Ibiki opened the CD player and took the old CD out, putting in the new one. He stuck the head phones on Sasuke and hit the play button. A pop beat immediately filled his ears.

_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here_

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke cried. "It's worse than the high pitched noise!"

_Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah_

"Get these off me! This is insane! WHAT AM I LISTENING TO?" Sasuke tried in vain to stop his eye from twitching. Ibiki laughed.

"The ultimate torture device, Sasuke. Britney's very first album."

_Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because_

Sasuke mentally clawed his eyes out. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Not until you agree to tell us where Orochimaru is hiding. I'm surprised you've lasted this long, though: Itachi gave up after the first line!"

_My loneliness is killin me, and I  
I must confess I still believe, still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

"OH MY GOD! WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED SONG IS THIS?" Sasuke screamed. He jerked in his chair until it toppled to the ground. Sasuke laid on the floor silently, twitching, as Ibiki stared at him.

"Maybe I overdid it a little."

_Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you  
Boy you've got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it_

"Okay...okay..." Sasuke finally breathed out from his spot on the floor as the song played on. "I'll do anything. Please just take it off...make it go away..." Sasuke resumed his twitching.

"So you'll tell me where Orochimaru is?"

"Yes, please... just make it stop!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear, and now his head was occasionally jerking to the side.

Ibiki smiled, stopping the tape. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief as Ibiki removed the head phones from him.

"Thank you..." Sasuke whispered. "Thank you so much..."

Ibiki smirked. "Works every time."

**Fin :)**


End file.
